


The Emotional Range of a What Now?

by Authormitchel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron, F/M, Hermione is very frustrated, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, the emotional range of a teaspoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Hermione finally understands the Boston Tea Party.





	The Emotional Range of a What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you like it. Ron and Hermione love each other in any universe, and in this one, I still want Jo Rowling to call me because I have an awesome idea. Tweet me @Mitchel_chelsea. And Follow me on Tumblr thinkmyhappythoughts. I love you all.

Teaspoons. 

Hermione huffed. Her braid had fallen out around noon. She still had two stacks of papers she hadn’t cleared on her desk, and now she had come home to teaspoons. 

Everywhere. 

And Hermione knew that they weren’t hers. She rarely drank tea and when she did it was only at the office. And she hadn’t been aware that Ron drank so much tea either. But here was the evidence. In the kitchen sink, on the coffee table, atop the tv, even on the drier. Hermione swore if she found one in their bed, she was going to make Ron sleep on the couch. 

It was only one of the things that Hermione didn’t know about Ron when they moved in together. Two years of dating had nothing on sharing a bathroom with someone. The first day, Hermione learned that Mrs. Weasley had in fact raised her sons not to be slovenly animals, but that Ron still had no clue how to do anything without magic, and had thus, ruined her favorite blouse, shrunk their bed, and nearly caught the microwave on fire. Twice. 

After the first month, she learned that Ron had way more Cannon’s merch than she ever knew. Apparently, Mrs. Weasly had put a limit on how much Ron could display. Hermione kicked herself for not instating the same rule, but she did put her foot down when Ron suggested painting their living room orange, any shade of orange. 

At the fifth month mark, Hermione learned how Ron and his family celebrated his birthday. Hermione woke to a bed full of Weasleys. George was jumping up and down at the foot of the bed, Mrs. Weasley was offering her son a plate full of pancakes, and Mr. Weasley was connecting and disconnecting their dvd player over and over again. 

Hermione strengthened the wards after that. But this, this was the tipping point. 

Hermione dutifully went through the house and picked up all the teaspoons she could find. It was their anniversary tonight or else she would have left them for Ron to sort out. She had just enough time to sort out the blasted utensils, and get ready before Ron got home. She unshrank his present, box seats for the next Cannon’s match, then waited for him to get home. When she heard the key turn in the lock she smoothed down her deep blue dress and went to welcome her boyfriend home. 

“’Mione!” he called. 

“Hey,” she said, taking in his dark suit. He had obviously changed at work, and he looked good. Hermione kissed him on the cheek before noticing the package in his hand. 

“Happy Anniversary, Hermione,” he said, looking anxious as he handed her the package. She tried to smile at him reassuringly as she started to unwrap the red and gold wrapping paper. She kissed him lightly, knowing Ron was never really sure of his gift giving skills for her unless it was a book. And whatever this way, it didn’t feel like a book. 

“I hope you like it,” he said. 

“I’m sure I will,” she said. Hermione had nearly gotten the tape off the brown box when she spotted something by Ron’s head where they stood in the kitchen. Hermione’s eye twitched violently. 

Another one. 

Hermione didn’t know how she missed the blasted abomination on top of the refrigerator, but in the spirit of the night and with great effort, she let it go. Then she saw what Ron had gotten her. 

A collector’s box of teaspoons engraved with curly W’s.

Hermione, the rational woman that she is, went to their room to get Ron’s present, levitated the box then levitated all the teaspoons she had just painstakingly collected and sent them flying into his gift like throwing knives. 

“You don’t like it then?” 

“Ron Weasley, you complete and utter….how could you possibly…what on Earth were you…”

Then the redhead had the audacity to smile at her. 

“I thought you’d like it.”

“You thought I?! Ronald, I don’t even drink tea. In fact, I finally understand the Boston Tea Party,” she ranted, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t even have to look  
at the darn things. 

“Because I suddenly have the urge to chuck each and every one of these blasted things into the….”

Then she opened her eyes. 

And saw Ron down on one knee.

“Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most incredible person I’ve ever known. You are brave, loyal, beautiful, and you’re my very best friend.” 

Hermione was crying then. She brushed a finger down Ron’s face, then he was, too. 

“I promise to be there for you, to be a partner to you in all things, to listen to you talk about work and try to understand because it’s important to you, to communicate with you, and to never ever suggest that we paint of future child’s room orange.”

Hermione laughed. Ron lifted his wand and levitated all the teaspoons to surround them. 

“And I promise to love you more than all the teaspoons in the universe could hold.”

Then one of the teaspoons tipped something into Ron’s outstretched palm. 

A ring. 

“I love you, ‘Mione, I think I always have. Will you marry me?”

Hermione looked into the face of her best friend, her partner and the love of her life, and thought that she could deal with any amount of idiosyncrasies, even the teaspoons because he was hers. 

“Yes,” she said. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will Hermione ever live that down? No, no she will not.


End file.
